Morphing Calls
The morphing calls the rangers are using to call their power. There is no specific order for the morphing sequence. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Roll Call Team-Morph: "It's Morphin' Time!" *Tommy: "Dragonzord!" *Zack: "Mastodon!" *Kimberly: "Pterodactyl!" *Billy: "Triceratops!" *Trini: "Saber-Toothed Tiger!" *Jason: "Tyrannosaurus!" *Jason: "We're back and ready to morph into Action!" *Tommy: "Six, Working to together to fight evil!" *Zack: "..... And stop Rita!" *Billy: ".....And all her menacing monsters!" *Trini: "....From destroying our Planet Earth!" *Kimberly: "......And ruling the Universe with evil!" *Jason: "Look out Rita we're not backing down cause we're the......!" *All: "Power Rangers!" Season 2 Roll Call Team-Morph 2: "It's Morphin' Time!" *Tommy: "Tigerzord!" *Adam: "Mastodon!" *Kimberly: "Pterodactyl!" *Billy: "Triceratops!" *Aisha: "Saber-Toothed Tiger!" *Rocky: "Tyrannosaurus!" *All: "Power Rangers!" Season 3 Roll Call Team-Morph 3: "It's Morphin' Time!" *Tommy: "White Ranger Power!" *Adam: "Black Ranger Power!" *Kimberly/Kat: "Pink Ranger Power!" *Billy: "Blue Ranger Power!" *Aisha: "Yellow Ranger Power!" *Rocky: "Red Ranger Power!" *All: "Power Rangers!" Roll Call Team-Morph 4: "Ninja Ranger Power Now!" Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers Roll Call Team-Morph: "It's Morphin' Time!" *Aurico: "Red Aquitar Ranger Power!" *Delphine: "White Aquitar Ranger Power!" ' *Cestro: '"Blue Aquitar Ranger Power!" *Tideus: "Yellow Aquitar Ranger Power!" *Corcus: "Black Aquitar Ranger Power!" *Aurico: "Rangers of Aquitar, Full power!" *All: "Power Of Water, Power Of Light, Powers Unite!" Roll Call Team-Morph 2: "Time for Aquitar Ranger Power!" Roll Call Team-Morph 3: "Rangers of Aquitar, we need full power!" Power Rangers Zeo Roll Call Team-Morph: "It's Morphin' Time!" *Kat: "Zeo Ranger I: Pink!" *Tanya: "Zeo Ranger II: Yellow!" *Rocky: "Zeo Ranger III: Blue!" *Adam: "Zeo Ranger IV: Green!" *Tommy: "Zeo Ranger V: Red! *Jason: "Gold Ranger Power!" *All: "Power Rangers Zeo!" Roll Call Team-Morph (first appearance only): "Power Ranger! Zeo!" Power Rangers Turbo Roll Call Team-Morph (1st team): "Shift Into Turbo!" *Tommy/T.J: "Red Lighting Turbo Power! Turbo Up!" *Justin: "Mountain Blaster Turbo Power! Turbo Up!" *Adam/Carlos: "Desert Thunder Turbo Power! Turbo Up!" *Tanya/Ashley: "Dune Star Turbo Power! Turbo Up!" *Kat/Cassie: "Wind Chaser Turbo Power! Turbo Up!" Roll Call Team-Morph (2nd team): "Shift Into Turbo!" *All: "Alright! Power Rangers Turbo!" Power Rangers In Space Roll Call Team-Morph: "Let's Rocket!" *Andros: "Power Red!" *Carlos: "Power Black!" *TJ: "Power Blue!" *Ashley: "Power Yellow!" *Cassie: "Power Pink!" *Zhane: "Power Silver!" *All: "Power Rangers Power Up!" Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Roll Call Team-Morph: "Go Galactic!" Mike's Morph: "Magna Power!" *Leo: "Galaxy Red!" *Damon: "Galaxy Green!" *Kai: "Galaxy Blue!" *Maya: "Galaxy Yellow!" *Kendrix/Karone: "Galaxy Pink!" *Mike: "Magna Defender!" Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue Roll Call Team-Morph: "Lightspeed Rescue!" Ryan's Morph:"Titanium Power!" *Carter: "Red Ranger Rescue ready!" *Chad: "Blue Ranger Rescue ready!" *Joel: "Green Ranger Rescue ready!" *Kelsey: "Yellow Ranger Rescue ready!" *Dana: "Pink Ranger Rescue ready!" *Ryan: "Titanium Ranger Rescue ready!" Power Rangers Time Force Roll Call Team-Morph: "Time For Time Force!" Eric's Morph: "Quantum Power!" *Wes: "Time Force Red!" *Jen: "Time Force Pink!" *Lucas: "Time Force Blue!" *Katie: "Time Force Yellow!" *Trip: "Time Force Green!" *Eric: "Quantum Ranger" *All: "Power Rangers Time Force!" Power Rangers Wild Force Roll Call Team-Morph: "Wild Access! Ha!" *Cole: "Blazing Lion!" *Taylor: "Soaring Eagle!" *Max: "Surging Shark!" *Danny: "Iron Bison!" *Alyssa: "Noble Tiger!" *Merrick: "Howling Wolf!" *Cole: "Guardians Of The Earth, United We Roar! Power Rangers...!" *All: "...Wild Force!" Power Rangers Ninja Storm Wind Rangers Roll Call Team-Morph: "Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!" *Shane: "Power of Air!" *Tori: "Power of Water!" *Dustin: "Power of Earth!" Thunder Rangers Roll Call Team-Morph: "Thunder Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!" *Hunter & Blake: "Power of Thunder!" Samurai Roll Call Morph: "Samurai Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!" *Cam: "Green Samurai Power! Samurai Ranger, Full Power!" Ninja Storm Rangers Roll Call Team 2: *Shane: "Power of Air!" *Tori: "Power of Water!" *Dustin: "Power of Earth!" *Hunter: "Crimson Thunder!" *Blake: "Navy Thunder!" *Cam: "Samurai Power!" *All: "Ninja Storm!" Power Rangers Dino Thunder Roll Call Team-Morph: "Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!" Trent's Morph: "White Ranger, Dino Power!" *Conner: "Tyranno Power! Red Ranger!" *Ethan: "Tricera Power! Blue Ranger!" *Kira: "Ptera Power! Yellow Ranger!" *Tommy: "Brachio Power! Black Ranger!" *Trent: "Drago Power! White Ranger!" *All: "Dino Rangers!" Power Rangers S.P.D. Roll Call Team-Morph: "S.P.D. Emergency!" *Jack: "One! S.P.D. Red Ranger!" *Sky: "Two! S.P.D. Blue Ranger!" *Bridge: "Three! S.P.D. Green Ranger!" *Z: "Four! S.P.D. Yellow Ranger!" *Sydney: "Five! S.P.D. Pink Ranger!" *All: "Rangers ready! Space Patrol Delta, Defenders Of Earth!" *Doggie: "Defender of the galaxy! S.P.D. Shadow Ranger!" *Sam: Force from the future! S.P.D. Omega Ranger!" *Kat: "S.P.D. Kat Ranger!" *Nova: Force from the future! S.P.D. Nova Ranger!" SWAT Team Roll Call Team-Morph: "S.P.D. SWAT Mode!" *Jack: "Special Weapons and Tactics! SWAT Mode Red!" *Sky: "SWAT Mode Blue!" *Bridge: "SWAT Mode Green!" *Z: "SWAT Mode Yellow!" *Sydney: "SWAT Mode Pink!" *All: "S.P.D. SWAT!" Power Rangers Mystic Force Roll Call Team-Morph: "Magical Source, Mystic Force!" ("Galwit Mysto Ranger") *Nick: "Fearsome/Forceful as Fire, Red Mystic Ranger!" *Chip: "Fast as Lightning, Yellow Mystic Ranger!" *Madison: "Fluid as the sea, Blue Mystic Ranger!" *Vida: "Ever-changing at the wind, Pink Mystic Ranger!" *Xander: "Strong as tree, Green Mystic Ranger!" *Udonna: "Flurry of Snow, White Mystic Ranger!" *Daggeron: "Power of the Sun, Solaris Knight!" *Leanbow: "Burning Heart of Fire! Wolf Warrior, Defender Of Truth!" *All: "We call fourth the magic, Together as one, United for all time. Power Rangers Mystic Force!" Legendary Warriors Roll Call Team-Morph: "Legendary Source, Mystic Force!" ("Galwit Mysto Neramax") *Nick: "Element of Fire! Red Legend Warrior!" *Chip: "Element of Lightning! Yellow Legend Warrior!" *Madison: "Element of Water! Blue Legend Warrior!" *Vida: "Element of Wind! Pink Legend Warrior!" *Xander: "Element of Earth! Green Legend Warrior!" *All: "We call fourth the magic! Mystic Force Legend Warriors!" Power Rangers Operation Overdrive Roll Call Team-Morph: "Overdrive Accelerate!" *Mack: "Kick Into Overdrive! Red Ranger!" *Will: "Kick Into Overdrive! Black Ranger!" *Dax: "Kick Into Overdrive! Blue Ranger!" *Ronny: "Kick Into Overdrive! Yellow Ranger!" *Rose: "Kick Into Overdrive! Pink Ranger!" *Tyzonn: "Kick Into Overdrive! Mercury Ranger!" *All: "Call To Adventure! Power Rangers Operation Overdrive!" Power Rangers Jungle Fury Roll Call Team-Morph: "Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" *Casey: "With the strength of a Tiger! Jungle Fury Red Ranger!" *Lily: "With the speed of a Cheetah! Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!" *Theo: "With the stealth of a Jaguar! Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!" *RJ: "With the courage of a Wolf! Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger!" *Dominic: "With the power of a Rhino! Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger!" *Bat Spirit Ranger: "With the spirit of a Bat! Jungle Fury Bat Ranger!" *Shark Spirit Ranger: "With the spirit of a Shark! Jungle Fury Shark Ranger!" *Elephant Spirit Ranger: "With the spirit of an Elephant! Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger!" *Jarrod: "With the spirit of the mighty lion! Black Lion Warrior!" *Camille: "With the cunning of a chameleon! Green Chameleon Warrior!" *All: "We summon the Animal Spirits from within! Power Rangers Jungle Fury!" Jungle Masters Roll Call Team-Morph: "Jungle Master Mode!" *Casey: "Spirit of the Tiger, full fury! Jungle Master Red Ranger!" *Lily: "Spirit of the Cheetah, full fury! Jungle Master Yellow Ranger!" *Theo: "Spirit of the Jaguar, full fury! Jungle Master Blue Ranger!" *All: "We summon the Animal Spirits from within! Power Rangers Jungle Fury!" Power Rangers RPM Roll Call Team-Morph: "RPM! Get In Gear!" *Scott: "Get In Gear! RPM Ranger Red!" *Flynn: "Get In Gear! RPM Ranger Blue!" *Summer: "Get In Gear! RPM Ranger Yellow!" *Ziggy: "Get In Gear! RPM Ranger Green!" *Dillon: "Get In Gear! RPM Ranger Black!" *Gem: "Get In Gear! RPM Ranger Gold!" *Gemma: "Get In Gear! RPM Ranger Silver!" *All: "RPM Rangers, Get In Gear! Power Rangers RPM!" Super samurai redmoePower Rangers Samurai Roll Call Team-joys zzz'r! Go Go Samurai!"' Antonio's Morph: "Samurai Morpher!jAdenger, ready!" *Jayden: "red samurai ranger *Mia: "Pink Samurai Ranger, ready!" *Mike: mike'"Green Samurasuperi Ranger, ready!"' *Emily: "Yellow Samurai Ranger, ready!" *Antonio: "Gold is good to go! ' *All: '"Rangers Together, Samurai Forever!" Power Rangers Megaforce Roll Call Team-Morph: "It's Morphin' Time! Go Go Megaforce!" Robo Knight Morph: "Change Card! Activate!" *Troy: "Fury of the Dragon! Megaforce Red!" *Emma: "Flames of the Phoenix! Megaforce Pink!" *Jake: "Venom of the Snake! Megaforce Black!" *Gia: "Claw of the Tiger! Megaforce Yellow!" *Noah: "Bite of the Shark! Megaforce Blue!" *All: "Earth's Defenders, Never Surrender! Power Rangers... Megaforce! Go Go Megaforce!" *Robo Knight: "I am Robo Knight! Protector of the Environment, Guardian of the Earth!" Super Megaforce Roll Call Team-Morph: "Megaforce Ultra Mode Activate!" *Troy: "Storm Power! Ultra Megaforce Red!" *Emma: "Wind Power! Ultra Megaforce Pink!" *Jake: "Rock Power! Ultra Megaforce Black!" *Gia: "Jungle Power! Ultra Megaforce Yellow!" *Noah: "Wave Power! Ultra Megaforce Blue!" *All: "Earth's Defenders, Never Surrender! Megaforce Ultra Mode!" Power Rangers Super Megaforce Roll Call Team-Morph: "Let's Power up!" "Super Mega Mode!" *Troy: "Super Megaforce Red!" *Noah: "Super Megaforce Blue!" *Gia: "Super Megaforce Yellow!" *Jake: "Super Megaforce Green!" *Emma: "Super Megaforce Pink!" *Orion: "Super Megaforce Silver!" *All: "Earth's Defenders, Never Surrender!" Roll Call Team-Morph 2: Legendary Mode: Legendary Ranger Mode... Power Rangers Dino Charge Roll Call Team-Morph: "It's Morphin' Time! Dino Charger Ready! Energize! Ha!! Unleash The Power!" *Tyler: "Power Rangers Charged! Tyrannosaurus Rex! Power Ranger, Red!" *Chase: "Parasaur! Power Ranger, Black!" *Koda: "Stegosaurus! Power Ranger, Blue!" *Riley: "Velociraptor! Power Ranger, Green!" *Shelby: "Triceratops! Power Ranger, Pink!" *Ivan: "Pterodactyl! Power Ranger, Gold!" *Kendall: "Plesiosaur! Power Ranger, Purple!" *Prince Phillip III: "Pachysaur! Power Ranger, Graphite!" *James: "Ankylosaur! Power Ranger, Aqua!" *Zenowing: "Titanosaur! Power Ranger, Silver!" *All: "Dinosaur Might, Ready To Fight! Power Rangers Dino Charge!" Power Rangers Ninja Steel Roll Call Team-Morph: "It's Morphin Time! Power Star, Lock in! Ready! Ninja Spin!" *Brody: "Power of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Red!" *Preston: "Stealth of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Blue!" *Calvin: "Strength of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Yellow!" *Hayley: "Spirit of the Ninja! Ninja Steel White!" *Sarah: "Speed of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Pink!" *Aiden: "Rhythm of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Gold!" *All: "Ninja Rangers Fear No Danger! Power Rangers Ninja Steel!" Roll Call Team-Morph 2: "Ninja Spin!"